1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication circuits, and particularly to a communication circuit for universal asynchronous receiver/transmitter (UART) interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, UARTs are commonly used with some communication standards such as RS-232, RS-422 and RS-485 for embedded systems communications. UART interfaces such as RS-232 ports are commonly used in computer serial ports, enabling communication between two computers. However, the UART interface does not enable communication between more than two computers.
What is desired, therefore, is to provide a UART interface communication circuit which overcomes the above problem.